The Suite Life of Pokemon
by Shygirldee
Summary: Crossover of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and PokemonThe Tipton is having a pokemon conventionRead and find out what will happen DxMa MixA
1. Poke What?

**The Suite life of Pokemon**

**Me:** This is another fic I hope you like it. I was bored.

**Paul:** Bored your an idoit then.

**Dawn:** Don't be mean. I can't believe I'm dating you.

**Misty:** What's going on I saw May, Drew, Ash, Max, Brock, Anna, Izzy, Steph, Dawn, Paul, Cody, Zack, Max, Tapeworm, Carey, Mr. Moseby, Eztiban, Arwin, Loundon, and Maddie.

**Drew:** Wow.

**Ash:** Anybody got money for food.

**Loundon:** I do I'm rich. Yay me.

**May:** I'll come.

**Cody and Zack:** Yeah man.

Everybody but **Steph**, **Max**, **Izzy**, and **Me** (aka Anna) left.

**Me:** Well who's gonna do the disclaimer.

**Izzy:** Me.

**Max:** No me.

**Steph:** How about both.

**Izzy and Max:** **_Shygirldee does not own pokemon._**

**Steph:** Well you heard it ON WITH THE STORY.

* * *

**_Poke What?_**

Two hooligans refered as Zack and Cody raced down the stairs to see what the new news was.

**(By the since there are so many characters I will not describe unless if I need to just imagine what they look like.)**

"Hey Mr. Moseby what's new." Cody asked ringing the bell.

"Shhhhh Important call...Yes sir everything is placed for the coordinators and trainers...Yes this will be good for them the ultimate place to do this...Yes all of the people competing without a room has a room..Goodbye too..." Moseby said on the phone.

"Now boys do not distrub this hotel until the event is ov..."

"Hey you guys this place is good as the letter said." said a person.

They all turned around to see:

Three girls were seen by the door.

One had black curly hair down, brown green eyes, and a purple tank top with dark blue shorts and black white sandels.

Another had blond hair in a bun, light brown eyes, and a light blue tank top with red shorts and yellow sandels.

The other one had black curly hair in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, and a white tank top with black shorts.

"Whoa hot girls let's get them." Zack said hungerly.

"Whoa boys don't even think." Mr. Moseby said tugging at thier shirts.

"Now we should probably get our rooms." said the bloud one with a bun.

"Little me back from the mall." said an overexcited voice.

"Yeah more like little me back from the fall." said a bloud at the candy counter reffering from the person falling.

"Now Loundon be careful wouldn't want an accident." Mr. Moseby said stopping his hold and going to the three girls going to the counter.

"Hi um we need our room that we ordered." asked the black curly haired in the ponytail.

'Yes now please tell me your names."

"Well I'm Anna. This is Izzy (Pointing to the bloud with a bun) and this is Steph (Pointing to the black curly hair down)." said the one called Anna with the black curly hair in a ponytail said.

"I see you guys order the room 189." Mr. Moseby said typing and handing them each a card.

"Yeah now the pokemon contest is in hand." yelled Steph.

"By the way we didn't tell what pokemon we brought care to start Izzy." Anna asked.

"Well we're only able to bring like four pokemon. I brought Mudkip, Minmun, Laroin, and Happiny." Izzy said happily.

"Well I brought Illumise, Vaporeon, Ponyta, and Clefable." Steph said eagar.

"Now I brought Delcatt, Lotic, Lightning, and Moonch. Which in case are my Delcatty, Milotic, Pichu, and Mightyena." Anna said.

"Well this is go..." Izzy started.

"Hi would you like anything." said the girl at the candy counter.

They were talking by the candy counter.

"Oh um yes what's your name." Steph asked.

"Oh I'm Maddie." said Maddie.

"Well I want a twix and a snicker what do you guys want." Anna asked.

"I'll just take a twix." Izzy said.

"I'll have a hershy bar." Steph said

"Okay that will be six dollars and 34 cents." Maddie answeared.

"So are you always working." Steph asked.

"Well I work at the cluck bucket. This is just a part time..."

"Hey Maddie Hey you." said Zack at the counter.

"Um do you know these boys." Anna asked unsure.

"Yeah so what do you guys do for a living." Maddie asked.

"Well we travel to pokemon contests and Steph here helps us with her breeder knowledge to show off there dazzeling moves." Izzy answeared.

"Poke what?" Cody asked.

"What you guys don't know what pokemon are." Steph said. The three girls giggled.

"But what are pokemon." Maddie asked.

"Um are they like flashcards." Zack tried to answear.

"Wait I know what they are." said a black browned hair girl.

"If you want to know I'm Loundon. And Daddy said that were holding a pokemon contest and tornement and I'm going to be a judge. Also there are like breeding conventions." Loundon said.

"But that still doesn't answear my question." Cody exclaimed.

"Fine you don't know let's show them." Anna said confidently.

Then they all released all thier pokemon.

Leaving to thier suite with awestrucken people and pokemon following closely behind.

* * *

Me: I know it was short but I couldn't think of anything better.

Droops head.

Me: Well review if you want me to countiune

ANNA OUT


	2. Why Is there A Green Haired Monster?

**The Suite Life of Pokemon**

Me: Hi guys and welcome to the

Zack and Cody: SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY.

Mr. Moseby: BOYS THIS FANFIC IS CALLED THE SUITE LIFE OF POKEMON.

Izzy: THIS IS NOT OWNED BY SHYGIRLDEE OR ZACK.

Maddie: WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING.

May: Let the story go on.

Me: HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

* * *

**_Why Is there A Green Haired Monster?_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A Scream could be heard all around the Tipton hotel.

"London, What is it?" Asked the concern Moseby.

London replied by saying "I thought I saw cabbage moving." "Thank god." I'm not the only one hallucinating." Cody said.

The candy counter girl Maddie has just fainted from seeing the mysterious green haired monster.

* * *

"This is a problem." Calling Cody over.

"Since when is it your problem."

"When my lady faints without me looking at her." Replied Zack huffing.

"If your so protective why don't you find out who this monster is."

"You know Cody. I'm gonna do that."

Cody's eyes widen. "What happens if this monster is a cannibal or a _Alien."_

"Well Cody Say goodbye for Maddie for me."

With that Zack left with a Boom Boom at his steps.

"Arwin stop with the drums." yelled Cody."

"Alright team we are looking for a monster." Zack said to his team, Cody Arwin.

"The search was tiring. All hope is almost lost. Until the next accident is seen or heard. With the giant net Arwin has made we might actually get this monster and the money." Cody narrated chattering his teeth. Montage time.

We see Zack talking to Maddie about what she saw and she draws a picture of of a human like person with green hair.

Arwin is capturing random plants around the lobby. When he seeing a spider he runs Mouthing MOMMY.

Cody is seen talking to London about the price of the capture of the Green Haired Monster 1500.

Zack's team comes in the lobby ready to catch the monster.

The they see a chestnut haired girl in a red outfit at the candy counter.

The they run to her.

End montage

The chestnut haired went to then and asked, "Where is the person at the candy counter?"

Cody responded by telling her. "Hi I'm Cody and the candy counter won't be here until later."

"Thanks, My name is May and by the way why is your friend holding a large net."

"Well _May we're catching a monster and _were getting 15 grand." Zack replied.

At this point they here a boom and a bang.

"Well I'm guessing that might be your monster." May said astounded.

"Wait are you one of the Pokemon trainers." Cody asked. There was a weird looking brown pet beside her.

"Well actually, I'm a Pokemon coordinator. And we do Pokemon appeals and this is my Eevee." May said holding the weird looking brown pet.

Achoo Achoo

"Arwin stop sneezing." Zack said. "I CAN'T STOP achoo achoo. I think I might be allergic to the Achoo Eevee." Arwin said sneezing in between his sentences.

"Well I guess I put away my Eevee." May took out a ball that was red and white. A red beam came out and absorbed the Eevee. Arwin stopped sneezing.

"Well you guys might want to go back on your hunt." May said leaving.

* * *

"Three days go by and still no sign of the monster. We have uncovered a couple of clues. First is the one of Maddie's drawing. The recent sighting of London Tipton's Monster is going around to. Second is of a few strands of his hair no wait we have found him. GET HIM ARWIN." Cody yelled. And what we find is indeed a person with green hair but he's a person."

"Hey what are you doing get me out of here he yelled." The green teen said.

"Don't do it Arwin He might be the in the monster still keep him in the net." Zack said to the engineer.

"What do you mean I'm a monster?" The green monster said.

"Your the green monster that creeped out Maddie and the Tipton." Zack yelled.

"What are you doing with Drew?" a mystery person questioned

* * *

**Me:**Omg Cliffy you must hate me. And by the way I would like to thank all of you.

**Zack:**I"M HUNGARY AUTHOR.

**Me:** If you don't do the review then maybe not.

**Zack.** Review Now

**Me:** Louder.

**Zack **REVIEW.

**Me** Louder.

**Zack:** **_REVIEW so I can EAT._**

**Me: **Cody is baking cookies. If you review I'll give you a special cookie.

BYE ANNA OUT


End file.
